Dance of Love
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: what happens when an American boy in Ravenclaw meets a girl in the house of Slytherin? Love bloom but not between the two but who are the matches. rated M for later chapters. AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own none of the Harry potter character or anything else just the new characters that me and my friend added in. this is his chapter not mine so credit goes to him.

Dance of Love

Chapter 1

Snake Meets Raven

My name is Xavier I am a sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Wizard in the house of Ravenclaw today is my

First day back to school in those old style rooms. I walked up a set of the changing stairs as I saw another student

Coming down, a girl with jet black hair wearing the same robes as I was but with a Slitherin crest on her chest. As we

Passed each other our carryon bags hit each other and all of our clothes came out.

"I'm terribly sorry about that I can be such a klutz." I said quickly and embarrassed while picking up some of the clothing.

"Not a problem it happens to everyone." She said in the British accent I have been hearing since arriving.

I try to fold some of the clothes and put them into my bag when she taps my arm; I turn around and she is smirking

As her violet eyes widen at the fabric she was handing me. It was one of my sets of underwear: grey with leopard

Spots and was bikini style. I blushed as my silver eyes with gold tints widened and I took my underwear from her.

"Can you pretend you did not see that?" I asked

"Sure I can keep a secret." She replied extending her hand. "My name is Viola Lavender."

I extended my hand and grasped hers.  
"I am Xavier Night stone." I said as I let go.

"Nice to meet you; from your accent and choice of under garments I'm guessing your an American correct?"

I nodded and blushed again; I still can't believe she saw my underwear this has to be the worst day of my life,

"Well see you around little lion." She said as she walked down the stairs.

I walked up the stairs to the portrait on the wall and said the password that allowed me to enter. I found my dorm

And entered to find the rest of my things arranged around my bed; including my familiar, a black lion cub named

Lyon who communicated with me via mind and can age himself at anytime he wants to any age he wants. Seeing

That there was nothing else in here except my stuff it means I was the lucky boy to get a single room this year for

Who knows how long?

"Hi there Xavier." Lyon said to me in my mind.

"Hey pal looks like we got lucky this year, no roommates." I replied patting his head.

He nodded and hopped onto my bed as I sat down next to him and unpacked the rest of my things from clothes and underwear-yes most of them were bikini style- to some school supplies and my accessories-which was mostly silver. By the time I finished unpacking it was time to go down to the feast. Lyon jumped onto my shoulder and we went down the stairs to the dining hall. Even thought I have been going here for years I don't have that many friends I have kept to myself for so long that every time one person talked to me I ended up pushing them away by mistake, but the worst part is those people were guys I had crushes on. I walked down the aisle between the Slithering and Ravenclaw tables when I felt someone pull me down to sit at the table of the kids of the snake.

"Hey little lion and littler lion what's up?" I heard a familiar girl voice say to me.

It was that Viola girl from the stairs.  
"Hi purple snake, we are good." I replied.

"Great how about you sit with here with us."

"Viola why are you inviting that filthy mud blood bird to sit with us?" Asked the boy with bright blonde hair.

"Because he is my new friend Draco and I don't give a dam if he isn't what you calls a pure blood." Viola replied defending me. All Draco did was scoff and continue eating. A bird of some kind landed on her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek before she gave it some food. I did the same for Lyon and then started to eat some of my own food. After that feast was over I went back up to my room and curled up in the sheets allowing myself to fall into slumber.

Please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of harry potter and I'm working with friend lang12345 to write this story.

Chapter 2

As we were walking back to our dorms Viola pulled Draco to a corner and said "Can you at less get along with my new friend?" Draco just looks at her and says "No." before walking away to his room. I look at Ark who was glaring at the back of Draco head I could just let him and hurt him but I did not want Professor Snape to mad at me so I just went to bed.

Morning came earlier than I expected "Viola wake up." Ark said while touching my face with his wing I look up at him and groan while saying "I don't wanna!" and covering her face with the blankets Ark just grabbed the blanket and yanked it off with his talons. Viola glares at him but got up either way and dragged her lazy butt to the common room.

Where Draco and Blaise were waiting for her, they head to the Great hall were they sat at their table. I saw my little lion walking half asleep dragging his feet on the ground. When he was getting closer to my table I pulled him down on the seat next to me. Which ended up him hitting face first the table which made Draco laugh but I silence him with a glare while we were glaring at each other Blaise was leaning across the table asking him if he was okay.

Xavier looks up at him while is vision is still a little blurry when it clears and see blaise handsome face he blushes deep red which I notice and smirk at it.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco said I just smirk at him while saying "none of your bee's wazz little ferrets." Draco gets mad at what I just called him but he doesn't say anything about it since I'm the only one allow to call him that if other call him that then let's just say tomorrow the sun will not rise.

We eat our breakfast which me watching how Blaise and Xavier talk mostly Xavier being shy around him but I will fix that soon enough. The plates disappear and the head of houses come down from their table with schedule in hand. My little lion moves quickly to his table to get his schedule. Professor Snape gives everybody else their schedule which mine being last for some reason. When I go to him to grab it he gives me a smirk which I return while saying "See you in class professor." And leave to go find my little lion and see if we have any class together.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter character don't belong to me.

Dance of Love  
Chapter 3

Embarrassment

I walked to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Lyon not far behind weaving around

peoples' legs.

"Come on stop playing or we will be late." I said to him telepathically

"You and I both know that you don't want to get to class, you would rather go to your room and

think about cute snake boy." He said in a sneaky tone

That cub may be my best friend but sometimes I hate when he is right. I don't even know the guys

Name and I was blushing like crazy. My thoughts were interrupted by me bumping into someone

making both of us drop our books.

"Dang I just can't get a break this week. Sorry about this." I said picking up the books.

"Oh it's not a problem." Said the guy I bumped into in a familiar tone.

It was the boy from breakfast that asked if I was okay.

"Well if this isn't a cute turn of events." Lyon said maliciously.

I growled at him in my mind.

"Here you go um... Xavier right?" He asked me handing me one of my book.

"Yeah and your Blaise right?"

He nodded to me and helped me to my feet.

"Well I'll see you around little lion." He said, using the name Viola gave me, before leaving.

I hurried to my class as fast as I could with a light red blush on my cheeks. I reached my class

with Mr. Wing, the new teacher, just in time to sit next to Viola.

"What took you so long?" She asked me then she smirked as she saw the red blush on my face.  
"Oooooo you ran into Blaise didn't you?

"No what makes you say that?" I lied.

"Your face says it all."

-Few Hours Later-  
We walked out of class after learning how to deal with dragons during their mating season,

something I hope I will never have to do. I was free until my next class so I decided to go back to

my room until then. When I was half way there I felt some one pull me aside.

"Well well if it isn't Viola's little lion." Draco said holding me against a wall.  
"I saw you with my buddy Blaise if you know what's good for you." He chuckled. "You know you

Doesn't look like a lion to me; you look more like a scared little rabbit to me. In fact." He took out

His wand. "Anamagoreeum."

A small light hit me from the tip of his wand and my skin started to sprout white fur as I shrank

Down to the ground. I was scared of what Draco was going to do to me after that until the

Funniest thing happened. Viola came out of nowhere and kicked Draco in between his legs and if

That was not enough once he hits the ground she turned him into a ferret causing him to scurry

away.

"Hey are you okay Xavier?" I heard Blaise ask as he picked me up for the second time today.

I could not speak so I gave a nodded.

"Good, I thought something was strange when Draco started to follow you so I got Blaise." Viola

said patting my head.

She flicked her wand and I started to grow until I was myself

Again, but the best part of it was

After I changed back I was being hugged by Blaise.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 4

I saw how my little lion left the class to go back to his room since I knew he did not had any class after this one. But as he was leaving I saw Draco leave too I knew something was up so I got Blaise who just finish packing his materials and went to find my little lion. I saw them in a corner in which I quickly ran and kicked Draco on the nuts but thinking that was not enough after he fell to the ground I transformed him into a white ferret which he ran away. ""Hey are you okay Xavier?" Blaise said while picking him up, "Good, I thought something was strange when Draco started to follow you so I got Blaise." I said patting while patting his head. I flicked my wand and he started to grow until he was himself again.

"Well then I'm sure Blaise can look after you know I have to get to class but before I have to find that white ferret!" I said while running the direction that Draco went I saw him standing outside with an owl looking at him so deliciously. It was getting to fly and grab him to take him away but I transformed him back to his human self. He looks around confuse I walk toward him while saying "I should have let it eat you." He glares at me but I can see that behind does eyes he is scare of what could have happened if I did not save him. I shake my head disappointed Draco was never this cruel to people in the past it changed when I left his house after being there a summer. I still wonder what happened to that smiling little boy I knew.

Ark lands on my shoulder nudging me on the cheek with his peck I stock his feathers while saying "when will you learn Draco? He has done nothing wrong so why?" Draco only looks down at the ground his hair into his face that I cannot see the expression under it. "Because…" Draco said while tears fell to the ground I walk toward him and embrace him which he hugs backs tightly while silently crying on her. Ark caresses Draco cheek in affection to trying to cheer him up. When I think he stopped crying I say "now tell me what's wrong?" he sniffs before saying "I … just… don't… want…to lose…you." I'm surprise at his words and push him back a little to see his tear stained face which I wipe away with wand less magic before saying "What do you mean by that?" while fixing his hair so it's not in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own none of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 5

I stood outside on the quidditch field with my new broom called Whiplash a red broom with jet black hay and a raven at the front tip. After a little while of standing the team caption finally showed up to let me and 5 other students try out.

"Well not as many students wanted to try out this year. What a shame this is barely worth my time." He said with a superficial tone.

"Jerk." I thought to myself.

He looked at me with cold eyes.

"Alright since you've got an opinion you can try out first." He told me. "What position are you trying out for kid?"

"Seeker." I answered.

He opened up a chest that he brought with him. Inside were a ball, a bludger, and all the equipment you need for quidditch.

"This year we have added some new rules to the game: we have added an extra snitch."

He tapped the schools emblem of the four houses on it and two small spheres popped out. One was bright colored gold and the other was shimmering grey.

"You may already know about the Golden Snitch well say hello to the Silver Wind. It is twice as fast so it is worth more points in the game."

I chuckled. "I'll catch it no problem."

"Fine then kid if you can get it within the hour your on the team." He said sounding smugger than me.

He threw the Silver Wind and four crystal clear wings sprouted from it. It flew away almost as fast as light. I glared at him and ran after it. I mounted my broom as fast as I could and took off into the air at top speed. I chased the silver sphere around the field trying to keep track of it best I could.

"Dang this thing is faster than I thought." I said to myself.

It came to a stop causing a loud boom sound. It flew straight up and so did I. As we went higher the air got thinner and colder. I based for my breathe more and more. The Silver Wind

Started to slow down and was just out of my reach and I almost had it. It finally started fall and I grabbed it before falling back and started to take a nose dive to the ground below. I started to get warmer before I realized I was falling faster I saw my broom just out of the corner of my eye and grabbed it in my other hand.

"I hope this works." I said scared.

I planted my on the rod and tried to balance myself out. My decent to the ground finally slowed down. I landed and walked onto the grass to the captain handing him the sphere.

"See you at practice."I said prideful.

*Couple Hours Later*

I sat on the bleachers watching Viola as she was also trying out for seeker. And so far she is the most likely candidate. Lyon came over and sat on my lap.

"So far flying that high has to be the bravest thing I've done." I said proudly.

"Or the dumbest."Lyon said to me.

I glared at him and he chuckled.

"Nice job making to team Nightstone." Someone said behind me.

I turn around to see Blaise sitting behind me.

"Thanks."

He moves to sit next to me and pulled me closer one arm around my waist. I blush slightly and he tries t whisper in my ear.

"You know you actually make a cute bunny." He said softly.

That was all I could take before I jumped up and ran away.

"I'm going to go congratulate Viola!" I said as an excuse for leaving.

I rushed of as fast as I could with Lyon next to me until I found Viola going to change.  
I grabbed her arm.

"Xavier what's wrong and why are you so red?" She asked.

I continued to huff. "Braise. ... I think... he might. ...like me."

"Awwwwwwwww that's sweet."

"No it's not every time I meet someone and they like me things get all weird for us. Especially when it messes up my magic."

She looked at me with a questionable look.

I sighed. "I accidentally turned my last boyfriend into a snake when I saw him kisses another guy and the ministry of magic was furious at me."

"First he deserved it and second of all I'm going to help you control that habit of yours so you and Blaise can live happily ever after."

I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter 6

'I'm so tired from tryout that I just want to lay down.' I though as I walked back to the changing room when all of a sudden someone grabbed my arm. I look to see the red face of my little lion. That I said "Xavier what's wrong and why are you so red?" he try to catch his breath to say "Braise. ... I think... he might. ...like me." I smile and say "Aaaaawwwwwwwww that's sweet." He says "No it's not every time I meet someone and they like me things get all weird for us. Especially when it messes up my magic." I give him a question look that makes him sights while saying "I accidentally turned my last boyfriend into a snake when I saw him kisses another guy and the ministry of magic was furious at me."

I say "First he deserved it and second of all I'm going to help you control that habit of yours so you and Blaise can live happily ever after." He nods in happiness and jumps up and down I shake my head in amusement at his antics before saying "Okay calm down first and let me change will you." He nods and watches me as I go in the changing room; I change out the quiditch robes and back to my school robes. I grab my bag and leave, while walking I see Ark flying around the area almost like waiting for me.

I whistle for him to come to me in which he did and said "You tired from the try outs?" I give him a look for his dumb question that it was obvious that I knowing I was tired by just looking at me. As we walked back I told Ark the problem with Xavier magic. "Then how are you going to help him?" Ark said I thought for a moment before saying "I will make an amulet!" that made Ark give me a look like I was crazy. In which I just grinned and ran inside toward the dungeons bumping into Professor Snape who grabbed me around the waist to steady me.

He looks down at me with a worry look that only his slytherin sometimes see as he says "Are you okay?" with a silky voice that made a blush appear on my face as he said that. I nod in a loss of words that only made Ark who was now flapping his wings silently try not make a sound because of the glare that I gave him was shutting him up. Professor Snape lets go of me and was ready to say something when I made a bow to him and left with Ark following behind me.

I made it back to my dorm room in which I said "Not a word out of you! You understand?" in which Ark nodded, I got to working on making the amulet out of bronze and added a special ingredient that gave it a shiny look I also put a delicate stone call lapis lazuli that is from the middle east or mostly in Afghanistan. After it was done I went to sleep; morning came fast that I was soon out of the dungeon ready for class with the amulet in hand looking for Xavier to give it to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters!**

Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning feeling a tad bit nervous about what Viola had planned, hopefully it will work and I can be normal or as normal as any other young wizard can be.  
Lyon and I walked down to the library into the fiction section. Who would have guessed muggles could right such interesting tales; my favorite is about a boy who is the son of the Greek god of the sea. I found a small book with a picture of two yellow eyes on the front and a city in the background. I grabbed it and someone bumped into me. She was pale skinned with jet black hair, snake green eyes, and lips pale pink. She wore a cloak with a Slytherin emblem.

"Well if it isn't the lion boy I've heard so much about." She said slyly. "I'm Sirena  
Scales."

"Xavier Nightstone." I replied.

She shook my hand and pulled me close to whisper in my ear.

"Stay away from Blaise he is mine." She whispered in raged.

She turned around and took her leave.

I got my book checked out just in time for Viola to find me.

"Bout time I've been looking everywhere for you my lion." She said handing me some kind of necklace.

It was a bronze circle with a blue diamond shaped gem in the center.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a type of amulet that will keep you calm to control your emotions courtesy of yours truly. " she bragged.

I put it on. I felt a lot better after that. I hugged her happily

"Thank you Viola I owe you big time."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 8

I saw Xavier and said "There you are my little lion here." I gave him the necklace in which I said "Is from your truly." with a smile he grabbed it and jumped on me giving me a hug. While saying "Thanks you Viola I owe you big time!" I laugh at his antics and say "LOL you just have to Blaise boyfriend!" His face went red as a tomato at the mention of Blaise that later turned into a sad face which made me worry so I said "What's wrong?" he stayed silent and did not answer so I pinched his cheek hard that he said "OW! What was that for?!" while rubbing his cheek "You better tell me what happened before I get it out of you the hard way. It's your choose?" he gulped nervously as he looks at my angry face as I look down at him making him feel small.

He gulped again he said "Fine! At the library I went to the muggle section of the library to get a book that's where I meet a girl name Sirena Scales she is in Slytherin too and told me that Blaise was hers." while looking down crying I make him look at me and said "I don't know who this Sirena girl is but for sure I'm going to find out! So you don't worry and get your butt to McGonagall class if your late she will not be happy!" he wipes the tears away and says "Yeah she will kill me!" while running to her class and yelling back "Thanks Viola!"

I turn around to face Draco who said "What made him cry?" I sight and tell him about the Sirena girl that after I'm done he says "She is a transfer and she was a good friend of Blaise when they were children but…" I narrow my eyes at him and say " 'but' what?" he gulps nervously before saying "She kept on saying that when they get older they will get marry that annoyed Blaise to and end that he left and has not spoken to her in a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 9

I rushed off to McGonagall's class as fast as I could. I ran in and sat down just in time for the bell to ring.

"Well excellent time ." Professor McGonagall said shrewdly.  
"Now class today we will be learning something very interesting. Each of you are going to try to transform into an animal and register as animagius."

Everyone whispered to each other about what she said and was silenced when she hushed them.

"Now, since you were the last one to class it is fitting for you to be the first to attempt your transformation." She said in a sly tone.

She motioned for me to come to the front of the class. I gulped as I walked to the front more nervous as I could possibly be. Considering nothing was melting or disappearing like last time Viola's charm was working like a well... charm.

"Now all you have to do is close your eyes and imagine what you think you really are." She instructed me and I did so.

I felt my back hunch forward and dark black colored fur covered my body. My hair became a dark grey mane as I sprouted a tail, fangs, and claws. From my back large jet black wings popped out and flapped as I opened my eyes. The class looked at me in astonishment mostly at my wings.

"Well this is a very rare find if I say so myself." said a woman who was walking into the room. "I'm the register for the M.o.M and I must say I'm impressed."

She wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Congratulations on being a register Animagus young man." She said to me.

"Well now just visualize yourself as a human again." McGonagall instructed and I shifted back to normal. ..Well minus the tail I still had. "Give it some time and it will go way."

~End of class~  
I walked to my room and got ready for practice today. I ran down the halls when I stopped at a corner and my heart fell when I say the worst thing ever. It was that Scales girl and she was kissing. ...Blaise.  
My eyes filled with tears as I ran off as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't even stop when Viola called me. I ran to the cloak tower and sat down sobbing as tear trickled down my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters!**

Chapter 10

I finished changing to more comfortable clothes "You are done!" Ark said as he faced the wall "Yeah" I said he turns around and stretches his wings before taking flight and lading on my shoulder. "Now we can leave?" he said I nod an open the door then close it behind me.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Draco waiting while looking down, he looks up and says "Can I come with you I need to talk to you?" I smile and nod and started walking out of the dungeons into the hall. As we were walking I saw Xavier run pass us I yelled at him but he did not listen.

"He was crying. I wonder why?" Draco said I look at him then back at the direction Xavier came running from I ran where he came from making Ark fall of in which Draco caught him. When I got to where Xavier ran from to saw Blaise standing there like a statue I walked up to and hit him on the head to make him snap out of it!

He loses his balance for a moment but catches himself at the last minute in which Draco comes with Ark on his shoulder and says "What happened?" "I'm wondering that too!" I say angrily at Blaise. He looks at as confuse then looks down like remembering something before saying "Oh no." I raise an eyebrow and say "What happen that made Xavier ran away crying! Blaise!" he looks at me scare and says "I think he saw when Scales forcefully kissed me." I sight and say "Well you better find him and explain what happened or else!" He nods and leaves quickly not even asking what the 'else' will be but he knew it was not going to be pretty.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter11

I sat up in the astronomy tower sobbing loudly while sitting my knees against my chest. I felt something tap my leg and turned to look at Lyon who nuzzled close to my leg.

"It will be okay Xavier you can always find someone else. How about the boy that keeps blowing up things?" He said.

I try to laugh what he said but just didn't have the heart for it. I rubbed his head softly and held him closer. At least he won't hurt my heart. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I don't wanna talking right now Viola." I said as the footsteps stopped behind me.

"Well it a good thing I'm not her huh?" The person said in a familiar voice.

I turned are to see Blaise, his face covered in sweat and was out of breath.

"He must have run here for something important." Lyon said to me.

"Yeah probably to tell me he's not interested anymore." I said back mentally.

I turned to glance outside of the window. Blaise came and sat down next to me, one of his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me close to him. His other hand came to my face and wiped away the remaining tears from my face. He had me look up at him and before I could process what was happening he kissed me on my forehead ever so softly.

"I'm sorry you saw what happened." He whispered to me.

"Well maybe you can explain what I missed." I replied laying my head on his shoulder.

He hugged me and ran his dark hands through my light silt hair which started to stand on end ~more than usual might I add.

"Scales was an old friend of mine's and she always liked me. She was always asking to date her but I continued to refuse her. So for some time now whenever I find someone I like she does what it takes to keep them away. She cornered me in the hall just seconds before you came and forced me to kiss her. When I heard footsteps running away I knew it was you so I came here to say sorry." He explained.

My dark caramel skin got goosebumps from what he said. My breath hitched when his arms embraced me.

"I want to asked to ask you this after you were done with practice but, Xavier will you go on a date with me?" He asked with a small blush.

"Yes, yes, yes! !" I shouted hugging him to the ground.

We laughed happily together in each others arms. We didn't even hear someone come up the stairs.

"Wow for a second I thought you two had don't it. With the loud 'yes, yes yes!' from earlier. " Viola said as she looked at us.

"No V just made a date." Blaise answered.

"Well then I have a girl to skin alive, Xavier has practice and you Blaise have some planning to do."

I jolted upwards.

"Dang I forgot." I ran to the stairs. "No time t run." I put Lyon on my back and jumped out the window transforming and taking flight as I descended.

-  
Hey this is Lang ,i just realized i never explained what Xavier looks like lol. Well herr you go .

Xavier Nightstone  
Dark caramel skin  
Light silt (greyish ) hair  
Grey eyes with gold tints  
Age : 17  
Half-blood  
Likes: fighting, swimming, flying , Blaise, leather, adventure  
Dislikes: Mandragora, evil people, danger

Mostly wears leather clothes with spikes or studs, goggles, gloves and high tops.

*I do this some times on deviantart look for me sai12345. I like to make a small biography of OCs i make most are usually based on my personallity or what i want to be like but i always give them some of my current likes or dislikes.*


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 12

I go down the stairs with Blaise at my side saying "Thanks Viola." Then he left to go his own way, I see Draco waiting at the bottom with Ark on his shoulder "My guess they are in good terms?" I smile at him and nod before saying "Did you wanted to talk to me?" he nods and says "Can will you come go with me to Hogsmeade?" I nod he looks taken aback at my response and says "You serious?!" I roll my eyes at him and say "Yes! Does that convince you?" a big smile appears on his face that I have not seen since we were kids. How much I missed that time I spend with Draco at his manor playing and learning potion from Severus who is his god father and our head of house.

***Time skip: one week later***

I wake up to Ark pecking my cheek "OW! Get off!" and throw him off in which he just fly and says "Well get your lazy ass up today is your date with Draco." I glare at him and cover myself with the blanks and say "No! I want to sleep in!" Ark flies toward me and shanks the blankets off with his talons and says "Up!" I grumble but still get up from my warm bed and step on the cold stone of the dungeon. I walk toward the bathroom and do my morning routine of showering plus watching hair, brushing teeth then use spell to dry hair and body. I get dress in purple plaid skirt that has a black belt with a skull with cross bones at the back as the buckle with black tank top and purple boots plus a chocker with a red stone on the middle of it.

I exit the bathroom to see Ark staring right in my face my eye twitches at the sight of him in front of my face that I say "What?" he backs away and says "Nothing let go!" I roll my eyes at him and leave my room and the dungeon and walk toward the main entrance where Draco was waiting wearing long pants black pants with light green shirt. He smiles as he sees me walking to him he says "You look beautiful Viola." With a smirk in which I return and say "You don't look bad either." He shakes his head with the smirk still in places and offers his arm in which I take. I hear small "hmm" coming from Ark who decided perch himself on my shoulder; I glare at him to be quit in which he looks the other way trying whistling.

We walk toward Hogsmeade while talking about random stuff like school, quitchdish etc. We arrive at Hogsmeade when he asks "Want to get candy?" my eyes get big and I have a goofy smile on my face as a say "Yes! I love candy!" He laughs at my antics as we go in Honeydukes where I go and grab a lot of different candies! In which Draco pays for it while I jump happily, when we are outside I say "Thanks you! Thank you! Draco!" while hugging him and kiss his cheek in which makes him blush I just smile at his embarrassment that I grab a jelly bean puts it in his mouth. He chews it slowly before his face crunch up in one of disgust and splits the jelly bean out!

"Blah what was it!" he said while trying to get the taste out I laugh at his face and say "Dirty Sock flavor!" he gives me a look like he was about to hit me so I ran away from him while holding my candy to my chest they are my treasure! We ran past a potion store where Professor Snape came out and saw me laughing with Draco yelling "Back here!" and I yell back "no come and catch me!." I notice the surprise look on Snape face that before I could analyze more he left. I did not notice when Draco caught up to me and grabbed my arm to stop me I look at him with a big smile at his out of breath face so I say "Let's go have a drink at three broomsticks." He nods and we go there I put Snape look out of my mind for the moment and enjoy the time with Draco. When we sit down at a table Ark fall down on the table dizzy from the running plus holding for dear life on my shoulder in which has marks of his talons griping it. Draco notice it and takes out his wand and does a simple healing spell which fix it right up, when the drinks plus the food comes Ark comes back to life at the smell of the food and starts eating from the plate Draco order for him separate.

We laugh how he eats and Draco said "I missed this Viola spending time with you and having fun." I look at him and a soft smile crosses my lips before saying "Me too Draco." He smiles and we eat while talking even making fun of some people. Draco pays again even when I offer to pay he just says "No I invited you. So I pay." I smile at his kindness that he rarely shows; we head back to the school with me talking about random things.

Hey! This is Capo lunaRossa I will tell you how Viola looks :D

Name: Viola Lavender

Looks: Tan skin but not too much, long black hair, violet eyes

Age: 17

Pure blood

Likes: CANDY!, fighting, snakes, wildness, night, pranks

Dislikes: bullies, peas, heat, and annoying people.

*I also write stories in fictionpress that has yaoi in too and many others. Look for BloodyBlueRose*


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 13

I tried my best to stay asleep but my lion just wouldn't let me. He kept tapping my head constantly.

"Come on lion boy today is the day you and lover boy go out on your date in Hogsmeade."  
He was right...again. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed as fast as I could. I took a shower as fast as I could. I came out smelling like a cinnamon rolls. I put on a pair of grey jeans, a white shirt with a leather vest, a set of leather fingerless gloves, and high tops with curved spikes on the backs-custom made by yours truly. I walked; well more like ran, down the stairs to the front of the school to meet Blaise. He wore a blue shirt with a scorpion on the front along with blue jeans and grey boots. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Guess you're ready to go." He said in a teasing manner.

"Definitely ready and might I say you look handsome." I said

"If I said the same about you I'd be lying. Cause you're as cute and sexy as ever."

I'll admit he had me going for a second. We walked to Hogsmeade holding hands, mine feeling warm in his. As we passed through the town I saw Viola wearing the outfit I helped her pick out and she was with Draco walking into Three Broomsticks. We walk into the woods and after a few minutes he covered my eyes with his hands. When he removed them there was a red satin blanket on the ground with a picnic basket.

"I thought a picnic would be a nice fist date." He stated.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Great idea." I replied.

We sat down on the blanket that felt soft to the touch. From the basket he pulled out two bowls with fruit salad in them. After that he pulled out two plates with steak, mashed potatoes and carrots. The food was almost as perfect as Blaise. Last he pulled out a green apple pie-my favorite. We finished and he hugged me close to him I blushed in his embrace. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look adorable when you blush." He said before planting a kiss on my lips.

My eyes widen as he kissed me but they then closed as I kissed him back. We lay down on the blanket together holding each other.

"Xavier would you like to be my boyfriend?" He asked

-  
Cliffhanger lol  
But we all know what will happen anyway


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

**Please do review Dance of Love everyone's reviews are welcome :D ~Capo LunaRossa~**

**Enjoy ~Lang~**

Chapter 14

"Come on Ark is time for dinner! Hurry!" I say to him who is flying behind me while I ran to the great hall since Headmaster Dumbledore has something important to tell us and I don't want to miss it. I get to the great hall seeing that I was not late after all I sight out of relief Ark lands on my shoulder somewhat out of breath from flying so hard to catch up with me. I walk to the Slytherin and sit down across from Draco and Blaise who was on his left while a girl who was all over him.

"Get of Pansy! I don't want you!" Draco said in a cruel voice while trying to get her of in which she holded him tighter. "Just let him go Pansy." I said calmly as I glare at her. She returns my glare and continues still she gets up mad and moves away to sit somewhere else. "Thanks." Draco said while rubbing his arm that might have a bruise later on. I nod and look for my little lion in which I spot him walking between the tables of Ravenclaw and Slytherin so when he gets close I yank him down to sit next to me. He makes and 'ep' sound when he lands.

He looks at me with a look that said 'why did you do that' I just smirk at him and start conversation with Draco and Blaise who joins later after asking if he was okay in which Xavier nodded shyly. Food appeared on the table and we started eating after everyone had finish eating. Dumbledore gets up and say "Everybody Hogwarts will hold the triwizard tournament with beauxbatons and durmstrang. They will come in October 1; you will have to be sixteen to enter your name in the cup that I will bring out on October 1. Thank you and you all dismiss!"

With that everybody started leaving and talking to each other about the tournament and the two schools that will be coming.

***Time skip to October 1 afternoon***

I was quietly reading a book in the common room when all of a sudden Draco took my book away and said "Get up!" I glare at him and say "Why?" he sights in annoys and says "Because today is when the schools of beauxbatons and durmstrang are coming!" I make a silent 'o' before he grabs my hand and drags me to the great hall. We get to the great hall and sit on our table in which Xavier was already sited so I take my spot next to him. Everyone gets quit and the doors of the great hall opens and a group of girls which from my guess are from beauxbatons wearing their blue uniforms they do a dance routine that every male was looking at them wide eyed and drooling plus Draco who was doing both Blaise and Xavier just had wide eyes I roll my eyes at them. The girls wait still a giant in which I guess is their headmistress sit down before they do, the guys which were from durmstrang made a little show then sat down on our table while beauxbatons sat in the Ravenclaw table.

I looked at the that table to see what had they that made the guys drool at them when a blond girl with blue eyes was staring at me for a sometime. I just turn back to my friends and ignore her who still kept staring at me for some reason. Dumbledore got up and said "Welcome to Hogwarts and lets enjoy this feast!"


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 15

I woke up from my bed feeling as refreshed as anyone could be. I got dressed in my cloak- took a bath last night- and picked up Lyon who was practically out cold and rushed down to the great hall for breakfast and to hear the announcement of the champions for the Triwizard cup. I sat at the Slytherin table just moments before Viola, Blaise, and Draco. We ate after they sat down and finish not a moment sooner because Headmaster Dumbledore had the Goblet of Fire.

"The goblet will now choose the representatives for each school." He announced.

A piece of paper that looked like a snowflake and burned at the edges popped from the goblet and fell into the headmaster's hand.

"From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic we have ...Fleur Delacour." He announced.

All the girls sitting at their table cheered and clapped as a girl with silvery blond hair walked up and stood next to him.  
Another piece of paper that was wrinkled and slightly more burned popped out of the goblet and headmaster caught it.

"From the Durmstrang Institute we have. ...Viktor Krum!"

All the boys at the institute table cheered as a boy with dark hair and light skin rose and walked. Lyon was looking at him and started to purr.

"Now that's what I call a hunk you should've chosen him." He said to me. I plucked his ear for saying it.

Lastly two pieces of paper popped out from the goblet and we're caught.

"It appears we have two representatives from Hogwarts and they are Viola Lavender and... Xavier Nightstone."

Everyone for our school cheered for us-our perspective houses cheered the loudest- while we were only able to walk up in shock.

"When did you enter Xavier?" Viola asked me.

"Never did. You?" I replied.

"Same thing this is weird."


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

**I know that fleur and Viktor have a way of speaking because of their accents but I'm still not sure how to write them speaking like that. So they will speak normally just have an accent as they speak. Sorry for not being to write them how they are supposed to. ~Capo LunaRossa~**

Chapter 16

"What!" the headmaster of Dumstrang yelled "Yeah that is not fair for Hogwarts to have two champions!" madam maxime getting up Dumbledore calm them down and says "The goblet of fire chooses the champions it is not easy mess with." The two headmasters glare at Dumbledore who was in affected by it and just smiles and says "Come the champions are waiting for instructions."

***with the champions***

"How is this possible!?" Viktor said with heavy accent of Bulgarian to me and Xavier who said "I don't know me or Viola did not put our names in." with a small blush on his cheek in which Viktor notice and smirked. Fleur looked up at the mention of my name and gave me a small smile in which I return before any of us could say anything else.

***with the headmaster and two other people coming along thru the door***

The door open and our headmasters came in with Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch Sr who were also judges along with Mr. Ollivanders.

"Congratulations for being chosen as the champions to represent your school!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "This tournament will have three events that are dangerous but you four can do it!" Bagman said with a smile Barty just rolled his eyes at his excitement and said "The first task starts in November 24. But before that your wands has to be weighted." Mr. Ollivanders stood forward and said "Let me see your wands." Viktor took is out first and handed to him who examine it and said "Good fine 10¼ wood Hornbeam with a dragon heartstring core. Good god." While doing a simple spell on it to check it he returns it to Viktor and takes Fleur wand "Curious a 9½" wood Rosewood with a Veela hair as the core who was the hair belong to?" Fleur smile and said "My grandmere." "Hmm fine wand this is." He said as he gives it back.

I give him my wand next "ooh unique wand this is 9⅓ hmm what kind of wood this is never have a seen this kind of wood." I give him a wide smile as I say "That wood belongs to tabonuco tree found only in la isla del encanto with a core of a basilisk fang." with hint of my hidden Spanish accent coming out. Everyone in the room is surprise at what I just said which left them speechless still Mr. Ollivanders said "Really good in did made my hand I guess from the delicate snake craved into it." I nod he examines it a little more before giving it back to me. Xavier then gives his to him who says "hmm 9 inches mahogany wood good core? Hmm demon scale curious who made this wand?" as he examines the raven that was taking flight and the delicate handle which was blue and bronze encrusted.

"Mr. Brandason made it in America." Xavier said Mr. Ollivanders nods his agreement and return it back to him. "Now that is finish you all dismiss." We all nod and leave the room to go back to our rooms while walking out of the great hall I saw Xavier talking to Viktor who had decide to take him back to his tower from the direction that they were going. "Viola." Fleur said trying to get my attention I turn to her and say "Yes?" she smiles and walks up to me she being and inch taller than me she grabs my hand and say "Do want to have tea with me ma chérie?" I know a little French to know that she called me 'darling' I look down at that trying to hide the small blush but I nod either way.

Fleur smiles lighting up her beautiful faces a she drags me to the carriages outside where she is staying, we go inside she leads me to her room and leaves to make tea. I take a look around the room which was beautifully decorated when my eyes land on a girl with silver blond hair that is the same as Fleur in which the girl looks up from her book at me with dark blue eyes I knew that she was related to Fleur. The girl says "You must be Viola right?" with the same accent as her sister I nod in which brought a huge smile to her face as she jump on me hugging me in which I returned.

After she let go I said "What's your name?" she smiles and pulls me down to sit next to her and says "I'm Gabrielle." I smile then we hear the sound of the door opening to see Fleur bring a tray of tea for the three of us and some snacks. We drink our tea and eat some snack as we talk about the tournament and I tell them about the school. After a while I say my goodbyes because it was getting late almost curfew time so when I was about to leave Fleur came up to me and gave a kiss on the cheek and said "Bonne nuit." I smile and leave not trusting my voice at all I make it to my room without any trouble.

**The weeks pasted fast with me being good friends with the sisters plus Viktor later on especially Xavier who Viktor spend most of his time with.**

***Time skip to October 31 afternoons. ***

I take shower and wash hair then use magic so it turn curly then I put on a green Arabian dress which in the middle there is green snake design also in the elbow length gloves. Ark flies around when I get out of the bathroom and say "Beautiful! You just miss the snakes." I smirk at him and mumble a spell and a boa about 6 feet and grown appeared in front of me. She lifts her head up and looks at me and hissed "Hi Violaa lonngg timee noooo seeee." I smile and hiss back "Si good tooo see yooou luzia." as she climbs up my leg all the way to my upper torso where she warps herself on my arm, neck and waist with her face next to by cheek. I smile at her as we walk down with Ark having to go somewhere; I look down the stair to see Draco dress up ass Frankenstein the makes me silently laugh how cute he looks but then Pansy goes up to him dress up as Frankenstein wife that made me stop laughing plus seeing him being drag out by her.

I feel bad for what just happen but I will not let that get me down so I leave the dungeons and head toward the Great Hall which was decorated with floating pumpkins mist around plus candles floating near people and the ghost floating around trying to be scary. It was fill up I could not even fine my little lion in this mess off people. Luzia stretched upwards trying to see something so I look in that direction to see Draco and Pansy making out my eyes goes wide in shock and tears form in my eye that I leave and go outside to try to calm my trembling body.

But I did not notice the pair of bright blue eyes fill with worry as I left; I found a bench outside and sat down "No my dear Violaaa don't cry." Luzia hissed as she rubs my cheek with her head I sniffle a bit when all of a sudden Fleur comes running towards me and throws herself at me taking me in a hug ignoring the fact that Luzia was warp around me. "What's wrong ma chérie? Why you leave almost crying?" I try to hold back my tears but some slip out in which Fleur whips away with her finger. I calm down enough to say "I saw Draco and Pansy making out! For reals I thought he cared about me and want me to be his girlfriend but no he really is just wanted to add me to the list of girls he will fuck!"

More tears come and Fleur hugs me back and forth saying "Don't cry for someone like him he those not deserve a belle fille like you." With a smile wiping away the few tears I smile up at her and say "Gracias." She smiles and pulls me up and says "You look belle in that dress!" I blush at her compliment she smiles and touched Luzia who moves and she jumps back shocked before saying "That… is ...alive?" I laugh at her reaction and nod "Don't worry Luzia would not hurt you." I said and Luzia nods in agreement Fleur relax and touches Luzia on the head softly as a beautiful smile appears on her pinks lips. I notice her costume of a fairy and say "You look so gorgeous as a fairy."

She gives me that radiant smile and says "Merci. Let's go back inside is getting cold here plus you have to give me a dance." I smile and shake my head at her words as she links our arms together and we go back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 17

I walked with Viktor Krum his hand wrapped around mine as he tugged me further.

"So Xavier tell me about yourself." He said with his heavy Bulgarian accent.

"Well I'm from America for starters, I know a few foreign languages, and I am the prodigy in the Raveclaw house." I answered

we had reached my room in the tower he and the other students from Durmstrang Institute stay in the ship they came here in. We talked for hours, ate candy, and playing simple games. I looked into his midnight black eyes and I felt mine haze over. He started to lean over slightly and our lips brushed against each other. I pulled back slightly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked me.

"Yes everything is I just don't think I can do this." I replied.

I defiantly can't do this. I basically just rejected Blaise on our first date because I still have the issue of trusting someone with my heart. He is still crushed about it and I can tell in his eyes that he can't stand me anymore.

"Xavier don't be a fool. This boy is perfect. I can feel it." Lyon said to me with a growl.

Viktor had settled his hand on cheek.

"I can wait for you." He said to me making me shudder.

Time Skip the Halloween Dance*

I put on my costume that I made myself. A tan tank top, tan safari pants, some animal eye contacts and to pull it all together I zapped myself a lion tail and claws.

"Wow we could be twins." Lyon said

I smiled and walk down stairs to the dance hall. I could see Viola looking around for someone, probably Draco. I was looking around for Blaise; today I was going to accept his proposal to be his boyfriend. It was time to take a chance.

"Where is he?" I asked myself.

I walked through the throng of teens and finally stopped when I saw Blaise. But seeing him didn't stop me in my tracks. He was kissing Scales again and this time he had his hands all over her as he kissed her deeply.  
He didn't stop until he looked at me. I just wanted to rip of the amulet Viol made for me and unleash every ounce of anger in me. But, all I could do was back away and march to the nearest balcony and look out to the sky as my tears fell...again. I stood there for what felt like hours sobbing even after Blaise came by. I felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"Blaise just...go. ...away." I demanded sobbing.

"So this Blaise is the one that hurt you." I hear a boy say in a heavy accent.

I turned around on my heals and saw Viktor dressed as a lion tamer. Kind of awkwardish.

"So you heart has been hurt once again little lion." He said using the nickname everyone uses around me.

I nodded. He opened his arms and embraced me.

"You deserve better than him." He started.

I cried more and he wiped my tears away.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own any harry potter characters!**

Chapter 18

As me and Fleur made our way back inside I saw Xavier coming in thru the  
balcony so I walk toward him with Fleur arm on me. As I get closer I see  
Viktor there too am I can guess Blaise did something; we get to where they are  
and I say "Hey! you two are in matching costumes." that makes Xavier blush as  
he looks at my grinding face then both him and Viktor look at Luzia who moves  
a little getting comfortable. I roll my eyes as they gawk at Luzia so I say  
"She is alive so stop staring!" Fleur laugh at them as they both snap out of  
it. Xavier notice Fleur arm on my waist and he smirks at that and says "You  
and Fleur?" I smirk and say "You and Viktor?" he laugh and says "Touché."

Fleur then explains what happened with me and Draco after she is down Viktor  
explains what happened with Xavier and Blaise. "Some humiliation does sound  
good now against them." Xavier nods and says "Why not sing?" with a smirk on  
his face I catch what he means by that and say "oh yes!" with an innocent  
smile that makes Fleur shake her head and say "You careful ma cherié." I give  
her a smile and a kiss on the cheek and say "yep." and grab Xavier hand and  
drag him toward the stage.

"Good evening everybody. I'm Viola from Slytherin house and this is Xavier from Ravenclaw." I said loudly.

"We would like to take a moment to say something to a couple of friends of ours." Xavier said.

"First one is for Draco Malfoy." I said allowed.

Xavier waved his wand, the silver on the handle glistened in the candle light. Music plaid and it bounced off the walls. That's when I started to sing.

The walls start breathing,  
my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight, it ends tonight

"Bye bye Draco." I said waving.

Xavier POV

"Bravo to you Viola." I said. "My turn. This goes out to Blaise Zabini."

I waved my wand and rock music plaid loudly.

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Looked out to Blaise who was dumbstruck. I jump off stage and find Viktor.

"Well I think they got the point. Hope you give him hell." He said before kissing my forehead.


	19. author note

**Author Note**

**Please lets us know if you guys want the next chapter be the Dragon task or more school drama?**

**Please review to let us know or private message whichever you guys want.**

**Be honest please.**

**~Capo LunaRossa~ and Lang**


	20. Chapter 19

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 19

It's been a week and a half since Viola and I told off Draco and Blaise. Luckily we didn't get in trouble for it they said it was because and I quote 'It was enjoyable for everyone' not that I disagree. Viola and I humiliated Draco and Blaise perfectly.

Which brings us to now, Viola and I sat in the courtyard area reading our books. Vik and Fleur were off practicing spells for the tournament, even though I could have gave Vik some help. He and I have been closer than I ever thought, we went on a date that ended with me kissing him and almost fainting. I still blush at the thought. Viola and I closed our books when two familiar shadows stopped in front of us.

"Well what do you two want?" Viola asked with a scoff.

I glared into Blaise's eyes for as long as he looked at me. He looked down at the ground.

"We want to apologize to both of you." Blaise said to us.

"Why should we?" I said with my sharp tongue.

They both got on their knees.

"Because we were wrong." They said in unison.

Viola and I looked at each other then back at them. Both of us were wide eyed.

"We should've considered both of you." Draco said.

"So please give us one more chance. "Blaise begged.

Viola and I looked at each other with slight smirks. We were still a little upset even after we told them off in front of three schools. So we listened to a song that we thought was perfect for our situation.

"Well if you boys want an answer come sit down." I sat patting the wall we sat on.

They got up and sat with us. I tapped the wall and music started to play.

~From here on X will represent Xavier singing and V for Viola XV is unison~

X  
She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,

V  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?

XV  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?

X  
Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,

V  
She made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,

XV  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,

X-V  
Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]

X

Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, I'm bringing me down,

V  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it that's the one you're leaving me for,

XV  
But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for.

Song Ends

We hop off the wall when we saw Fleur and Viktor. I dashed over to him and kissed him. Viola hugged Fleur and giggled.

"We thought you two were studying" Viola said.

"Nous ne pouvions pas attendre de vous voir deux." Fleur responded.

Viola didn't say anything.

"She said 'we could not wait to see you two'." I translated.

I looked around. Many of the students had mixed expression most were disgust others hate. Fleur stroked Viola's hair gently. Viktor held my chin softly and had me look into his midnight black eyes.

"I'll protect you don't worry." He stated to me before pulling me into another kiss, this one was as passionate as ever.


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 20

The day of the first task is here!

I woke up to Ark pulling my cheek with his peck I move my arm getting him to stop in which he does and say "GET UP! Today is the first task!" that got me up and running to bathroom and do morning routing. I head toward the Great hall with Ark on my shoulder and I turn my head toward the towers direction where I see Xavier running because he thinks is late with poor Lyon not being able to keep up.

"Hey! Little lion! There is no hurry." I yell at him making him stop in his tracks he looks at me and skips to me and hugs me saying "Morning!" I smile and return his hug and say "Buenos Días" ruffles his hair he gives me a goofy smile and say "I love you speaking Spanish is better when you spoke English! But why you hide it?" I smile and say "Gracias. That answer is for a another day okay?" he nods and we continue are way to the great hall which is not that full Xavier quickly spots Viktor and goes to him with smalls skips I giggle at that.

I see Fleur at the ravenclaw table and walk towards it and I get behind fleur wraps my arms around her shoulder I can feel her smiling as she say "Bonjour mon amour." I kiss her cheek and say "Buenos Días mi amor." I then take the sit next to her and eat breakfast with her leaning on my shoulder. After everyone is done eating they are told to go to the stands and we are taken to a tent in which I walk while holding fleur hand the same goes for Viktor and Xavier.

We four let go of our partners hands as we go inside there Rita Skeeter the journalist takes our pictures before she is told to get out because they are about to start. Ludo bagman shoves a purple bag in which we each take a model size of the dragon we will be fighting. Viktor goes first in which Xavier says "Good luck!" he nods and gives him a smile I grab his shoulder and give then a squish so he can calm down. Half an hour pass before Viktor got his golden egg Xavier let out a sight of relief.

Fleur was next I gave her a confident smile in which she gives a small sad one as she leaves. Same as Viktor half an hour pass she got her golden egg I relax at the thought that she came out okay. I then walk out to the arena and get on my broom and fly toward the green dragon with poison coming from his scales. I fly around try to see where the gold egg is at I find it and I say "Multi illusion." And bout ten copies of me appear I can hear the shock whispers of the audience.

The dragon look at the copies that start to fly around him evading the dangerous poison coming out of him as the dragon use his fire, legs and tail to knock the copies out I go behind him to where the egg are but I barely dodged the tail which swung at me which had spikes ending up with a long wound on my arm which was not so deep and at least no poison. I grab the egg and go toward the entrance where madam pomfrey was waiting to treat my injury.

I land and are quickly taken inside and madam pomfrey treats my injury by putting on some salve and then wrapping it up with white bandages and giving me a potion for the pain. She leaves for a moment in which Fleur comes in running and throws herself on me crying and saying in rapid French "Êtes-vous bien?" over and over again in which I think she was saying 'Are you alright?' I say "I'm fine." I get her to look out me and wipe the tears from her faces as she leans in and catches my lips in hers I can taste her tears on her pink lips as I bring her closer deepening the kiss we separate for and that I hear "Dumbledore gives her 10, Madam Maxime gives her 7 same as from Karkaroff, Bagman gives me 9 and Crouch 6."


	22. Chapter 21

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 21

I woke up and stretched. Today was the beginning of our first task-whatever that was going to be. I threw on my clothes after a nice long hot bath. I rushed down thinking I would be late. After running into Viola and being told I wasn't I walked with her to the great hall. When I saw Vik sitting at the table with his school. I skipped over to him happily and lightly. I took a quick breath and sat down with him. He grabbed my hand and his school looked at us with smiles. They made me feel welcomed.

"I can hear them talking about you two wondering why you two haven't done it yet." Lyon said to me.

~~~~~~~~Skip to challenge ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked out onto the rocky field when my name was called. I could see my Holden egg sitting on the silvery rocks just waiting to be taken. I walked up the stones.

"This is too easy." I thought to myself.

The rocks under me stones moved up and the egg was out of my reach. Before I could register anything that was happening I was tossed up into the air. The silver like stones moved up and I saw it was my opponent: the Chinese Silver Burner. It's body was lithe with some muscle covered in scales made of actual silver. It's wings sparkled as they stood on its back and it's claws were as sharp like knives if not sharper.

"Contorquere Ambula." I said waving my wand.

I immediately stopped falling and started walking on the air itself. That dragon flapped its wings and took off into the leaving the egg on the ground. It's wings tucked in as is flew towards me; I jumped up and when it was under me I ran on it's back to its tail. I hopped off its tail and dove to the egg. I could feel heat coming towards my feet, I turned and saw blue flames gaining on me. I waved my hand to the rocks below.

"Scutum Petram" I said and two large stones got in front of the fire and the dragon crashed through them.

I looked back again and tore off my sleeves up to my shoulders. "Vincula Chorus." The sleeves turned into steal chains and wrapped around the dragon and it fell. It hit the ground with powerful force and a cloud of dust and stone filled the stadium. I landed on the ground just a fell meters from the egg and walked to it. When I bent over to pick it up the dragon roared away the surrounding dust. I looked into its violet eyes as it glared at me.  
I grabbed one of the chains on it's neck and pulled it to the ground.

"Stay down." I growled at it.

It seemed to get the message and remained there. I picked up my egg and walked back to the way I came in.

Not ling after my scores were announced.  
10 Dumbledore, 7 Maxime ,6 Karkaroff, 9 Ludo, and 6 Crouch.


	23. Chapter 22

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 22

Viola P.O.V

Time pass after the first task that my injury have healed and Fleur making sure I did not over work my arm at all and also the Yule ball is getting close and I don't know if I should ask Fleur to the dance. Ark walks back and forth on my bed as I think of what to do that he says "Just ask her damn it!" I look up at him and say "What if…" when he cuts me off and say "No buts if you will not do it then I will!" it took me a moment to get that thru my head that Ark was flying out of my room. So I quickly got up and ran after him still I got outside that's when I lost him I cursed under my breath in Spanish when I took a look I around I was being thrown out of balance by fleur who ran and jumped at me.

I holded her and said "What…" before being cut off by her kissing me and saying "oui!" by that I guess that Ark told her!

Xavier POV

"I don't understand why you don't ask him to the ball." Lyon said to me.

He and I were in the astronomy tower with me pacing my legs off and he sat on the railing.

"Are you kidding I can't just ask him!" I said aloud.

"Well why not you two are dating." He rebutted.

I growled. That cub can be such a smart ** sometimes. He was right though buy I can't just ask him he might not want to go anyway. I leaned over the rail with a sigh and pat Lyon on the head softly. Someone hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear.

"I'd love to go to the ball with you." The person said in his familiar and quite frankly sexy accent.

I turned around to my boyfriend and hugged him.

"Told you so." Lyon said to me.

"Whatever." I said telepathically.


	24. Chapter 23

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 23

The day for the Yule ball is today and I just finish taking shower and doing hair leaving it straight and putting on a dress with turquoise top at the center there is silver circular buckle, the bottom black reaching my knees and black platform heels I also put some light make up not that much. Ark eyes goes big as he looks at me speechless I smile at him and say "Don't cause trouble while I'm gone." He could only nod his agreement.

I leave the dungeons and head toward the great hall where I see fleur wearing a silver dress with a flower design on the top. She looks at me with a surprise look with smile lighting up her beautiful face. I get to her and she says "Tu es très belle amour." In French I blush and say "Gracias. You too look beautiful." She smiles and gives me a soft peck on the cheek as she grabs my hand and takes me toward where Viktor and Xavier were standing in front of professor McGonagall who said "Where are your partners?"

Fleur and I raise our joint hands and Xavier and Viktor do the same in which professor McGonagall gets that we are partners so she motion for us to inside the Christmas decorated place with snow tress and more. Fleur lead me to the center of the floor and puts her and on my waist and the other she held my I do the same and let her lead me in the dance we twirl and I see Xavier and Viktor doing the same with him leading him I also look at the surprise faces of the student body as they watch us.

Fleur notice them too and smirks as she pulls me closer to her in which she smiles innocently but I notice a predatory look in her eye that say 'You mine and I'm not going to share.' I giggle at that and she then gives me a confuse look as the rest of the students join us in the dance floor. I just shake my head so she doesn't ask anything in which she did not. So we danced for an hour when we later took our sit with Viktor and Xavier who looked dressy in that long robe I was trying to hold back laughter but the look he gave me laugh he looks down and Viktor puts his arm on his shoulder and give him a smile. Fleur shakes her head at me and grabs my face to face her and kisses me right in front of them I smile in the kiss and return it. We then separate and look at them who had wide eyes and Xavier was red we both giggle at them and have fun at the dance dancing more and talking to Xavier and Viktor plus changing partners with them to dance.


	25. Chapter 24

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 24

Viola P.O.V

Since the dance I been trying to figure out how to understand what the egg says since when I open it the sound is horrible that quickly have to shut it because of the sound is just horrible! So after spending time trying to figure the egg clue I decide to take a bath with the egg to see if relaxing myself in the water will help me. I went to grab the egg for a closer look when it slipped from my hands and fell in the water opening itself.

So I try grabbing it but when I moved my head closer to the water I heard

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And to recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_  
_Too late it's gone, it won't come back._

That's when I realize what it said about the second task so I quickly grabbed it and got out of the water and put clothes on and went to friend Xavier near the lake.

Xavier POV  
I stood at the Black Lake with my golden egg in hand. I looked at my reflection n the yellow metal. This thing could give me the edge I need in the next task and I can't figure it out. All I ever get is a scream that practically makes my ears bleed. I what could be the clue, do I have to make myself go deaf?

"Just open it again." Lyon said with a gulp.

I unlocked the latch on the top of the egg. The high pitched scream made me drop it and cover my ears. I heard it splash into the water. I leaned over my the water and put my head in; I heard a soft and beautiful voice coming from the egg at the bottom just a few feet below the surface.

Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late it's gone, it won't come back.

I gasped when I bought my head back to the surface. I've got it. I shrieked when someone grabbed my arm.


	26. Chapter 25

**I don't own any of the harry potter character!**

Chapter 25

Xavier P.O.V

I got up and was surprised not to see Lyon laying at the foot of my bed. I didn't have time to worry about it today I had to go and get ready for the second task; I decided that I had to turn myself half aquatic creature to breath and maneuver underwater. I put on my white shirt with a red star on the chest and a pair of swimming trunks- and no they are not bikini style or Speedos- with black stripes. I slapped on my sandals and went out to the Black Lake where I found Viola. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She shrieked and turned trying to kick me.

"Consider that revenge for scaring me last time." I said to her.

She was huffing from fear. I looked at her swimsuit it was violet and a one piece. Gotta say she could turn a few heads today in that.

"Okay so we are even. Oh and by the way you shriek like a girl." She said for the hundredth time while laughing.

I felt a chill go up my spine. I turned around and was greeted by the sneers of Sirena Scales and Pansy Parkins. They were walking towards us with slight smirks on their faces and shrud looks in their eyes. They walked right past us without a word.

"That was weird. You'd think they would brag or stab us." Viola stated.

We walked behind them to the boats that took us to the dock towers near the deep end of the lake. Viktor stood next to Fleur; he wore trunks that were crimson red with a grey shirt and eagle on it. Fleur wore a one piece that was sterling silver and had her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Xavier have you seen Ark anywhere?" She asked me.

"I was going to ask the same about Lyon he disappeared last night." I replied.

She walked to Fleur still slightly worried. I walked to Viktor when Fleur started tieing her hair. I stood next to Viktor and looked down into the dark mercy water of the lake; somewhere down there we were going to find mermaids and bring back what they took.

"Are you okay Xavier?" Viktor said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine just a little scared. ... not a big fan of the deep." I replied.

He kissed me softly on my lips.

"You took down a dragon with a few chains you can handle a bit of water." He encouraged me.

I chuckled at his encouraging words and hugged him. A few minutes later it Dumbledore's voice was heard.

"Each champion will have one hour to search the lake and bring back what was stolen from each of them. The canon fire will signal the beginning of the task."

Before everything could settle down the cannon was fire and we jumped into the water. I held my breath and pulled my wand from my trunks and zapped myself. I grew light colored fur all over my body and on my and a long tail sprouted from my lower back. I started to swim in the water that now seemed more clearer. I saw Viola as she turned full dolphin unlike me I turn half otter. I swam as fast as I could to cover as much ground as I could as possible. After 30 minutes of searching I spotted a gate way. Not long after swimming through I saw four figures bound by chains holding them to the lake floor. Two of them were small and looked like animals and the others were people. As I swam closer I saw that the animal like figures were Lyon and Ark and the two people were Fleur's sister and one of Viktor's friends. Mermaids started to swim around me, their pale blonde colored scales and body glowed in the water. All the hairs on my body stood up when they swam like crazy. I turned around to see what was wrong. I came face to snout with a shark. ...with legs. The shark had freaking legs and trunks too. I smirked a little, my boyfriend is so smart. He swam past me to his friend and chewed the chain till it broke apart. He grabbed one end with his teeth and swam up to the surface. I kicked over to the cuff around his waist holding him down.

"Manu Ignis." I whispered. My hand heated up and glowed bright white.

I sliced the cuff holding him and swam to the surface with him. We broke the surface and I gasped for a breath of fresh air. As soon as Lyon got to the surface he freaked out- the little guy can't stand water.

"Calm down buddy." I said swimming to the dock.

"Don't tell me to calm down I got snatched and drowned." He said climbing to my back.

I finally reached the dock and he jumped off shaking himself dry. I morphed back to normal when I got out the water; I saw Viktor drying off and Fleur sitting on the floor scared out of her mind.

Viola P.O.V

I manage to somehow wake up early because Ark always is the one who wakes me up. I look around the room to see if he around but he is not so I think maybe he is flying around somewhere. I do morning routine but put on a one piece violet swimsuit. I head toward the black lake and wait for Xavier to come a few minutes pass that someone grabbed my shoulders and I shirked and was ready to kick the person but at the last minute I saw that it was Xavier and stopped midway.

"Consider that revenge for scaring me last time." He said with a smirk as I was huffing from fear. "Oh you shirk I like a girl even when my kick did not connect." I said laughing I notice Sirena Scales and Pansy Parkinsone sneering as they were walking pass us with even a word. "That was weird. You'd think they would brag or stab us." I said we walked to the dorks where Viktor was next to Fleur who was wearing a silver one piece swimsuit while Viktor was wearing trunks that were crimson red with a grey shirt and eagle on it. "Xavier have you seen Ark anywhere?" I said to him as we walked he looks at me and says "I was going to ask the same about Lyon he disappeared last night." he replied. I walked to Fleur still slightly worried and Xavier walked to Viktor. Fleur looked at my hair that was down and with a smile she went behind me and ties my hair into a ponytail.

Fleur goes to stand next to me when she finished and looks at my worry face and says "What's wrong mon amour?" "I'm worry about Ark I could not find him this morning." I said in a sad voice she hugs me and plants a kiss on top of my head and says "It will be okay he will return." A small smile creeps to my lips and I nod she lets go when Dumbledore's voice was heard everywhere saying "Each champion will have one hour to search the lake and bring back what was stolen from each of them. The canon fire will signal the beginning of the task."

When he finished I dived into the cold water and took out my wand from in-between my breast and said a non-verbal spell transforming me into a full dolphin from the corner of my eye I saw Xavier turn into half otter. I swam down to the deeper parts where the merpeople were I saw how Xavier and Viktor rescue their friends. I went down where Ark was chained and Gabrielle too I waited for Fleur to come but she did not and it was getting late so I made my dorsal fin metallic and cut the chains. I grab Ark in my mouth and somehow position Gabrielle on my back as I swim upward as I swam I started to change back into human. I reach the surface just about when the timer when up, Ark started to move and flap around saying "Let me go I hate the water!" so I did and he flew up.

I swam to the shore where Fleur was waiting almost in tears I pushed the waking Gabrielle up toward Fleur who grabbed her and started to speak rapid French in which I did not understand. Then a voice said "Viktor who came first got forty-seven points, Viola got forty-six for saving the two hostages, and Xavier got forty-five with Fleur got twenty-five."


	27. Chapter 26

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 26

Xavier's POV

Viola and I start taking off our gear from our Herbology class with .

"That was actually fun today." I said smirking.

"Yeah can't wait for next class." Viola said snickering.

"Glad to hear you are both excited." Mrs. Sprout said popping up next to us. "Can you two do me a small favor and go down to the lake and pick some jauini plant for my next lesson."

I gave a quick nod saying I would go and Viola gave thumbs up. She thanked us and then walked away.

"I'll meet you at the lake in ten minutes I just have to change." Viola said to me.

"Alright." I responded.

After changing into some casual clothing I slapped on my rubber rain boots. I rush out of the Ravenclaw tower and through the halls. I should have been more careful because I ran into someone. The person was tall and dark with eyes that once sent chills down my spine. It was Blaise but something seemed a little different almost like he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Hey Xavier." He said trying to pull off a smile.

"Hey." I responded.

I walked past him without saying and he did nothing to stop me.

"Lyon can you hear me?" I said telepathically.

I could hear him yawn on the other end.

"Yeah I'm up now." He said.

"Great I need you to find Blaise and keep an eye on him he seems...sick. "

"Okay don't know why you care but okay."

I sped up and walked to the lake shore where Viola was already waiting for me dressed in black pants and a grey shirt with silver colored combat boots.

"Well let's get picking." She said handing me a bucket.

I took the bucket from her with a small smirk. I noticed that she was staring at my chest.

"I thought you needed your necklace so nothing bad would happen with Viktor." she stated.

"Oh yeah... I've been so happy around him that I didn't think I would need it for a while. "I replied.

"Aww things are looking good for you two." She coed. "So have the two of you. ...ya know done it."

I blushed a candy red color and almost past out at the thought of what she meant.

"N...no we haven't done anything." I said quickly and shyly.

Her eyes widened. "Are you still a...virgin."

I nodded my face going even redder. Viola looked at me with excitement and hugged me like I was the puppy she wanted on Christmas day.

"That is so great! He is gonna be your first. You have to tell me about it afterwards." She said.

After that little scene Viola and I picked jauini plant as we could carry and took all of it to Mrs. Sprouts classroom.

Lyon POV  
After Xavier asked me to go spy on the very boy that broke his heart into a million pieces I did as I was asked. I found Blaise meandering around the halls of the school. Xavier was right the kid looked sick almost like he was drained of energy. I continued to follow him sticking to the shadows until I saw him stop. Then that girl with the snake green eyes, Scales I think her name was, walked up to him. She pushed him into the classroom door behind him and started to kiss him. She pushed harder and the door opened when they went inside I snuck over to the doorway; shrink had him on his back on a table nipping his neck.

"Sirena...Sirena stop!" Blaise demanded.

She drew back from him.

"Why what's wrong." She asked almost trying to sound innocent.

"This is the third time today and I'm tired."

"Stop lying."

He huffed. "I... saw Xavier a little while ago and I realized something. ..."

"And what is that?" She asked snarling.

"I still love him and everything about him."

She growled angrily ay him and stopped out of the room past me grumbling something. I looked back in the room to see Blaise with a hurt look on his face and tears springing from his eyes.


	28. Chapter 27

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 27

Viola P.O.V

I got up early because today we have a quidditch game so I head to breakfast early with the team sit at my table to eat breakfast. When we finish breakfast before the other students come down we head toward the quidditch field locker room where I change into my quidditch robes of green with silver on some areas. I grab by broom which is green with the hay silver call serpent. We all gather in front of the white board where our captain is explaining to us statics to win against Raveclaw our opponent.

He talks still it's time for the game to start in which we head to the opening that lead to the inside of the field. We walk to the center where the Ravenclaws are also walking to I see Xavier looking a bit nervous but when he catches me looking at him a give him a smile in which he returns and relax a bit. Madam Hooch stands in the middle and says "Captains shakes hands!" they do and she says "Mount your brooms! I want a clean game at my whistle." We all mount are brooms and she blows her whistle and throws up the Quaffles up in the air and everybody flies to their position and the game starts.

I fly over the field to see if I can catch a glimpse of the both snitches in which Xavier does the same but before he can reach where I'm floating I see both snitches down are around the structure so I dive down pass Xavier who was blown of track from how fast I was going. I could hear the commentary guy Lee Jordan saying something but I was more focus on the snitches that as I was getting closer to the ground I moved by broom up so I wouldn't crash and flew straight low on above ground and dive down again in the structures of the field.

I look beside me to see Xavier next to me saying "Their mine!" and rushes forward I smirk at that I do the same we follow the snitches around dodging the wood bars. We were neck to neck when all of a sudden the snitches went to a hole and left the field. I had to pull up and try to slow down so I don't crash into the wall, Xavier did the same "Now what do we do now? Both snitches are gone." I said in frustration "Well we have to tell Madam Hooch what happened." I nod and we fly toward her and tell her ending the game in a tie.


	29. Chapter 28

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 28

Viola P.O.V

The last task is today and I'm woken up with a bump on my head from Ark pecking my head for a long time. I headed toward the place where the last will be held at while rubbing my bump when I got there I saw Fleur and Viktor they were talking about something but I was more focused on my poor little head. They took a notice of me and stopped talking; Fleur walked to me and said "What happened mon amour?" as she removes my hand from my head and examines my head. "Who did this?" she said as she pokes making me shiver in pain as I say "Ark." I can see Viktor looking the other way trying not to laugh.

But when Xavier comes and says "What's up?" Viktor gives out and laugh Xavier just looks at my pissed of look which tells him to make Viktor stop laughing or something bad will happen. Fleur just hums as she delicately touch my bump which stops hurting she lets her hand fall found my head to my cheek which she rubs with her thumb lovingly. That makes me smile which doesn't last long as a voice said "Champions get ready you will enter the maze in order with the high score to lowest so Viola goes in first."

I sight and Fleur pecks my lips in a quick kiss before I go in the maze, I walk for a while making turns and whatnot only a few creatures attacked me but it was not a big deal I skip the way were some golden mist was at and went the other way which lead to an area which multiple ways. Before I could even decide Xavier came out of a path cover in leaves so I said "What did you do to the poor plant?" he just gives me the look 'you just had to ask' he said "You mean killer plants."

Xavier POV

I woke up as usual and got ready for today's task, our final task. Soon after today Viktor and Fleur will be leaving for France and Bulgaria. I finished getting dressed and ready to face today's task. I came out of Ravenclaw tower and walked toward the dinning hall to find the others. I saw Viola,Viktor, and Fleur. Viktor looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh and Viola looked in pain about something.  
"What's up?" I asked.  
Viktor finally started to laugh and Viola just gave me 'the look' to make him stop while Fleur hummed rubbing Viola's head.

After that we moved to the arena for the last task. The area was full of cheers from all schools. Dumbledore finally started to announce the rule of this task.

"Champions get ready you will enter the maze in order with the high score to lowest so Viola will go first."

Viola sighed before walking into the maze and it was surrounded by plants. A moment later he announced who was to go second.

"Now Xavier Nightstone."

My breath quickened slightly and I gulped. I let go of Viktor's hand which I didn't know I was holding and walked into the maze. The vengeance behind me closed up. I walked taking several turns and only saw a few strange figures. I gasped when something grabbed my ankle and fell to the ground. I was surrounded by vines and as I struggled it just found more ways to strangle me. I growled and turned into my animagus form tearing the vines to shreds leaving nothing. I continued moving forward after changing back and ran by Viola who looked shocked.

"What did you do to the poor plant?" She asked.

She did not just ask that question.

"You mean killer plants!" I shouted.


	30. Chapter 29

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 29

Viola P.O.V

As I was thinking what way to go Xavier said "Let's go this way." As he was walking toward a path that looked the most normal of the others I nodded and follow him. We walked for a while in silent still a shuffling noise told us that something was coming so I got my wand ready to attack whoever was coming. Xavier did the same and got his wand out us both point at the same direction where the noise was getting louder. A studding spell was sent toward Xavier who quickly used protego to protect himself from it. Then other spell came flying but toward be I quickly used protego too, the one that sent the spells came out of the shadow. Me and Xavier where shocked to see that the one that were attacking us was my girlfriend and his boyfriend. They both kept on sending spell after spell at us that the only thing we could do is protect our self since none of us wanted to hurt them. "What's has gotten into them!" Xavier said almost in tear I then did a spell analyze to find that they were under an imperious curse. "Xavier they are under an imperious curse they are not doing this willing!" I said in which relax him some and nodded before we both did a stunned spell on them to stop them in which work. "Now what? We cannot just leave them like this." I nod in agreement and say "We have to get the cup so this stupid thing ends and we can get them to safety and some medical help!" he nods and we continue the path we are on but instead of walking we ran the way to get to wherever the cup was faster. We made a turn and ended up in a clearing where in the middle the cup was on a stool we both look at each other with grins that this will be over at last. So we walked toward the cup and both of us grab an arm then we are gone.

Xavier POV

There was nothing but darkness as we went through the air. I finally hit the ground and gasped but helped as something landed on my back.

"You okay Xavier?" Viola asked me.

"No, your on my back." I grunted.

She got off of me and helped me up. We both then finally looked at our surroundings. There was old wood and it was cold. Most of the area was old and worn down.

"The Shrieking Shack." We said at the same time.

"Well we have two smarty pants in the house. " a very familiar and annoying voice said.

The door behind us opened and in walked our two least favorite girls in the world: Serina and Pansy.

"Long time no see boy and girl." Pansy said

"We miss torturing you." Serina said.

They both smirked evily.

This is wrong we got the cup so we should be back home.

"Let me guess you know something is wrong." Pansy said.

"Its easy. We put your names in the goblet in hopes that these challenges would kill you both so we could steal you grieving men." Scales stated.

"But when we stole them we saw no reason to let you die until you humiliated them...twice."

Viola and I were in shock at the entire thing.

"And since these challenges don't seem to be killing you..." Pansy started.

"We decided to take care of you ourselves." Serina finished.

They both quickly drew their wands.

"Avada Kedavra!" They shouted sand a green aura shot towards us.

My eyes widened and I waved my wand as fast as I could.

"Lignum Aereum Clipeum." I chanted quickly.

The wood around us moved to block the aura and turned into steel. Viola got from behind the shield.

"Stupefy!" She shot them both and knocked them out.

The girls fell to the ground with a thump.

"Guess we should take them back with us to they can go to prison. " I said getting up

"Yeah." Viola said awkwardly. "That spell you used to save us I've never heard of it before."

I chuckled. "That's because the spell I used doesn't exist yet well not officially. It was made by me out of thin air."

"So you can create any spell you want. That means you come from a family of spell makers."

I nodded quickly. I grabbed onto the girls.

"Ready to go?" I asked Viola.

She nodded and grabbed my arm. I waved my hand and the cup darted towards us and we grabbed it. We teleported back to the entrance of the maze.


	31. Chapter 30

**I don't own any of the harry potter characters!**

Chapter 30

Xavier POV

It's our next to last day at school so soon the year will come to a close. Seina and Pansy were arrested for placing our names into the goblet and attempting murder with the killing curse, Viola and I were declared the winners of the Triwizard Tournament, and we decided to spend summer together- hopefully with Viktor and Fleur too.

Today Viktor asked me to meet him in the courtyard for a surprise. I walked towards the courtyard with a smile on my face and a pep in my step. I walked by Blaise who seemed a lot happier than last time. He, I ,Viola and Draco all went back to being friends after the girls got arrested and Lyon told be what he said. I gave him a quick hug and continued walking. I saw Viktor with his back towards me standing in the middle of the courtyard, a small evil smirk decorated my face as I snuck up behind him and pounced onto him. He shuddered slightly but didn't show much emotion.

"Gotcha." I said chuckling.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. "Now I've got you." He said in a mischievous tone.

He kissed me deeply and passionately. I stroked the side of his face as he hugged me tighter. I felt sad as he separated our lips. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me through the school. We arrived at his boat and went to his cabin. He sat on his bed and pulled me to startle his lap as we kissed; his tongue traced my lip begging for entrance and I allowed him to. His calloused hands found their way under my shirt and onto my body. We finally separated our lips to remove our shirts and I blushed as he looked over my torso.

"You look adorable." He said before kissing my neck tenderly.

He continued down my neck and my chest sending shivers down my back. He placed me on his bed and kissed down my stomach and stopped at my pants. He undid my belt and the button of my pants and pulled them of with my underwear- yes they were bikini- making me blush as my erection stood up. He smiled at me while taking his pants and boxers off not taking his eyes off me. He started to lick my ** in a teasing manner and pushed one of his fingers into me. I shivered at the slight discomfort; he sucked on my ** more and swirled his tongue around the head. After he pushed in another finger and scissored my entrance he pulled them out and I whimpered sadly. He slicked his member with saliva and started pushing into me. My shouts were silenced by his lips, I moaned into his mouth as I adjusted to his large appendage. Not long after I begged him to move and he did; he thrust into me slowly and sped up his pace as I moaned. As he continued to assault my prostate I finally came spraying my seed on my upper torso. My muscles tightened around him and he sucked on my neck as he came inside me leaving a red hickey. We panted as we relaxed, he pulled out of me and held me close to him as we lay down.

"I love you Xavier." Viktor said planting a kiss on my nose.

"I love you too Viktor." I replied kissing his heart.


	32. Chapter 31

**I don't own any of the harry potter character!**

Chapter 31

I opened my eyes before Ark could peck me awake since he was right in front of me getting ready to do just that. I gave him a glare and said "Don't you even dare." Ark anime sweat dropped as he slowly stepped back from me who was pissed off from last time. I sat up in bed and thought that today was the last day of school, last day I'll see Fleur again. "Umm Viola?" Ark said nervously thinking that I was still mad at him which is somewhat true; I look up at him with a calm look but he was still nervously either way so I said "What?" he gulped as he took the air and flew to my desk and picked up a small note and brought it to me.

It was from fleur in her curvy handwriting that said to meet her up in the astronomy tower. I got up from bed and got dress before heading down to the common room where I saw Draco reading and looked at me giving me a smile before throwing a small chocolate that I caught with one hand and pops it in my mouth and wave goodbye to him. I made my way to the Astronomy tower and when I reached it there was nobody inside I looked around when all of a sudden the door closed behind me with a click. I did not get any time to think when I was slam to the nears wall and soft lips were ravishing mine.

I smile into the kiss in which I return it with more passion she licked my asking for permission but I did not grant it so she growled in annoyance as she squished my breast making me gasps in which she took that opportunity to enter my mouth and explore it with her tongue we fought for dominance with me letting her win this time. After she finish rablishing my mouth leaving panting she moved to my neck and started licking and biting it making moans escape my mouth she got to my shirt which she snicker that obstacle I just smirked with made her look at me but at that moment she flickered her wand making our clothes disappeared with me staring wide eye at her who smirked as she took a perk nipple into her warm mouth.

I gasped at the sensation while she used her fingers to play with my other breast I couldn't stop the moan escaping me when she bite it so I squished her breast making her moan into mine which was the best feeling but there was something else that need more attention. So I grabbed her hip and pulled her close still her wet pussy was rubbing against mine that made her let the most beautiful moan as she threw her head back in pleasure. I grinned at that in sneaked one finger into her heated inside her at the feeling of my finger inside her she bucker down on it so I inserted another and made a in a rhyme making her more wet and spreading that wetness to her clit that was inching to be touched. But all of sudden my back connected to the cold floor as she got in between my legs which she was spreading apart and lowering her head still she was face to face with my wetness she gave it an experimental lick and said "Umm you taste delicious mom amour and the scent is intoxicating." While licking her lips before going back to licking me, I was all flushed red as she did long slow lick to my clit before sticking her tongue inside which was heave as she was pumping in and out in a rhyme which keep me moaning. I could soon fell my climax coming so I moved under her licking her pussy which was dripping wet from my earlier ministrations to it.

I gave it a lick making her moan in to mine I kept going still she was on her climax that her juices fell on my face same for me we organism at the same time screaming each other name then we licked each other clean. Later I lay her chest as she petted my hair and say "je t'aime." I look into her beautiful blue eyes and say "Te amo mucho." Before kissing her softly on the lips.


End file.
